


Slav-Chans Wonderful Day

by CarCarWong545, please



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Art, Big D - Freeform, Bottom!Slav, M/M, One Shot, SLAVS BUTTHOLE GETS REKT, SVEN GETS HURT, SVEN IS THICC, Slav-chan, Smut, Space School, Sudden confession, Sven has fleek eyebrows, Sven-sempai, Top!Sven, sudden inspiration, trash, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarCarWong545/pseuds/CarCarWong545, https://archiveofourown.org/users/please/pseuds/please
Summary: Slav-chan was your average space school boy. This morning he was grooming his tale so he would look good for Sven-sempai. Sven-sempai was HAWT with his THICC thighs and eyebrows on FLEEK. Slav-chan knew Sven-sempai had the big D, Slav-chans out to get it. Slav-chan shoved a toast in his beak-mouth thing and flew to space school.





	Slav-Chans Wonderful Day

Slav-chan was your average space school boy. This morning he was grooming his tale so he would look good for Sven-sempai. Sven-sempai was HAWT with his THICC thighs and eyebrows on FLEEK. Slav-chan knew Sven-sempai had the big D, Slav-chans out to get it. Slav-chan shoved a toast in his beak-mouth thing and flew to space school.  
Sven-sempai was HAWT as usual Slav-chan sneakily rolled behind Sven-sempai and looked at his THICC booty. Sven-sempai was always serious and never wanted a serious relationship, Slav-chan was ready to change that. The school bell rang and all the students went to their respective classrooms.

Slav-chan was lucky that he shared a gym class with Sven-sempai. During this class, they were told that they would be participating in a game a dodgeball. One of the classes best long-range dodgeball players Lance McClain was on the other team’s side, and so was Sven-sempai, this was unfortunate. During the game, a 180-mph dodgeball thrown by Keith Kogane, Lances greatest “rival” (everyone knew that wasn’t true) was headed straight (unlike Keith) towards Lance. Sven-sempai sacrificed himself and blocked the dodge ball with his chest to then fell onto the floor injured. Slav-chan ran over to him and kneeled “WHY DID YOU DO THAT SVEN-SEMPAI I LOVE YOU DON’T LEAVE ME NOW”. Sven-sempai was knocked out and sent to the infirmary.

Slav-chan forced his was through the office staff to the bed Sven-sempai was laying on. Thankfully Sven-sempai only suffered from a mild bruise on his chest. Sven-sempai awoke only to say “Slav-chan I love you too and we should bang. I really wanna get sum fuk.” Slav-chan was in and awe, there were even more hearts when he looked at Sven-sempai “OH YES SVEN-SEMPAI YOU CAN HAVE ME, BODY AND SOUL.”

They both proceeded to go to the nearest space love hotel to bang. “Baby undress and get on the bed so we can bang” said Sven-sempai “I’LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU SVEN-SEMPAI” said Slav. “Hey baby why don’t you call me daddy instead?” said Sven. “OH YES DADDY SVEN” said Slav-chan. “That’s better” said Sven already undressed. Slav-chan was amazed by Sven’s big D It was THICC just like the rest if him. Sven shoved Slav-chan onto the bed and thrust the D straight (unlike Keith) into Slav-chans butt hole. “You feel good baby” said Sven. “U DO TOO DADDY SVEN” said Slav-chan. Sven then came in Slav-chan and Slav-chan came a few moments after. “Do you really love me Sven?” said Slav-chan nervous for the response. “I absolutely do and I have since I saw you Slav-chan.” At that they both decided that they would date and love each other forever.  
End~  


**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a Klance fic but got distracted by the BEST ship of all ships slav x sven.  
> Art by: https://pl-e-a-s-e.deviantart.com/


End file.
